


Pay the Fine

by nefariosity



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariosity/pseuds/nefariosity
Summary: [“Besides,” Alex whispered, pressing his lips to Zeb’s ear, “There’s the matter of that fine you owe me.” Zeb felt a shiver go up his spine at the words.“What if I try to skip town?” Zeb whispered back.“I don’t think you could stand to wait for me to catch up to you,” Alex breathed.He was right of course.“Will you two just get a room,” Ketsu groaned as he walked back towards the shop.“Don’t worry, we’re going right now.” Alex said with such certainty Zeb couldn’t help but nod and follow Alex to his car. He could pick his truck up in the morning.]-Mr. Cupcake by TheNightFury, chapter 14Want to know what happens after that? I did too.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Pay the Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mr. Cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672214) by [TheNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury). 



> For TheNightFury! She posted some of chapter 14 in the server way back in the day, and was gracious enough to let me run with that amazing exchange. Hope you all enjoy!

Once Zeb and Alex arrived at Alex’s apartment, they didn’t waste any time continuing what they’d started back at Zeb’s shop. 

"Think it’s about time I paid that fine, don’t ya think?" breathed Zeb. He dipped his head and kissed Alex, barely parting his lips, teasing Alex with the barest hint of his tongue before pulling away. The fourth time he did this, Alex whimpered and chased his lips, his mouth open, wanting, then collapsed back to the bed when Zeb moved out of his reach. Zeb was outrageously glad that they’d already managed to get all their clothes off because he didn’t think he could keep his hands off Alex another second. 

"Insufferable tease." Alex's breathing was coming fast and shallow already. He was flushed clear down to his bellybutton. It took every ounce of strength Zeb had to not sink down and lose himself in Alex's mouth, his body. 

"Hey, you set the fine." 

"Very short-sighted of me. Clearly I'll have to be a little more specific next time." Zeb chuckled, bending once more to mouth at Alex's neck. He found a spot behind Alex's ear that made him gasp, then clutch desperately at Zeb's shoulders as he introduced just the barest pressure with his teeth. 

"Why don't you think real careful 'bout what you want that last fine to be." He nipped again in that same spot, added just the slightest bit of suction. Heat flared in his belly as Alex moaned beneath him. "Get  _ real _ specific." 

"Oh, I've been thinking about it," returned Alex, although his snarkiness was undermined somewhat by how very breathless Zeb's attention to his neck had made him. Zeb hid his grin in the crook of Alex's neck. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot these past few weeks.” 

Zeb growled into Alex’s neck, causing Alex to shiver in his arms. “Oh yeah?” 

“Mmhmm.” Alex’s arms came up around Zeb’s shoulders as he worried that sensitive spot again, his fingernails digging just slightly into the skin of Zeb’s back. 

“Guess it’s a good thing I didn’t know,” breathed Zeb. “We never woulda got any work done if I’d known I could take you to the back room and have my way with ya.” Alex  _ squeaked _ at that. Zeb raked his hands down Alex’s side as he redoubled his efforts on Alex’s neck, loving how responsive the man was under him. Finally, he pulled back and sat up on his haunches, straddling Alex. He looked delicious, spread out in front of him, flushed and disheveled. “Did ya think of what you want that fine to be yet?” 

Alex took a few deep breaths, apparently steadying himself. " I want - I want you to suck my cock until I come in your mouth. That specific enough for you?" The blush that overtook Alex’s face as he said the words was so adorable that Zeb had to kiss him. 

“I think I got the gist of it.”

Zeb took his time making his way down to his target, making pit stops at Alex's sensitive nipples, his bellybutton - that earned him a playful swat to the shoulder- until he finally arrived at his prize. 

He lingered here, too, nosing at the base of this cock that he was just beginning to get to know, inhaling the musky scent. Alex's request lined up with exactly what he wanted - to get to know this piece of him in every way possible. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" The words were bold but Alex sounded nervous. Did he think Zeb didn't want to go through with this? 

Zeb sat back on his haunches, and Alex appeared to relax at the look he saw on Zeb's face, the gleam in his eye. "Just lay back and relax, sweetheart. I've been waitin' a long time to get my mouth on this part of ya, and I want to take my sweet time." 

"Far be it from me to stop you, then," said Alex. He grunted, his breath quickening as Zeb wrapped a hand around each thigh and spread them apart, then settled between them. They were tense, and Zeb rubbed at them until they relaxed around him.

"That's right, get comfy." Zeb slid his hands up Alex's thighs, one coming to rest low on Alex's belly, the other at the base of his cock. He licked his lips. "Bon appetit," he said, then dove in.

Sucking a cock, it turned out, was like riding a bicycle, and it wasn't. It'd been a while, but the basic motions came back quickly to Zeb; shielding his teeth with his lips as he moved up and down Alex's length, using his lips and his tongue to suck and lick at the head. But with the familiarity there was also the joy of learning a new partner. Short licks all around the base of his cock - a move that had without fail brought a previous partner to climax - seemed to have no effect on Alex. But scraping just a bit with his teeth on the upstroke, a move that previous partner had absolutely hated, made Alex gasp and clutch at Zeb's head.

"Again," he said breathlessly. "Do that again." So Zeb did, and then a third time, before moving on to lave at the sensitive skin where the head of Alex's cock met the body - Alex squeaked - before pulling back for a moment to swallow and rest his jaw a moment. 

"Havin' fun so far?"

Alex gestured at his rock-hard, leaking cock. "Do you really need to ask?” 

Zeb gave a little lick to the very tip of Alex's cock. "Just makin' sure." 

Zeb licked his lips one more time, savoring the musky taste, then engulfed Alex's cock to the root in one smooth motion. Alex let out a whimper, and Zeb gave a throaty chuckle. Time for the fun part. 

Alex had moaned and sighed and gasped whimpered all through Zeb's exploratory phase; now, as Zeb took him deep again and again, just barely using his teeth along the shaft and licking at the head, he  _ wailed _ . 

"Zeb," he sobbed as Zeb started fondling his balls and gave the head of his cock a long, hard suck on the upstroke. Zeb pulled off with a pop, and Alexsandr thrashed, trying to not to let him pull away. 

"Like that, eh?" he asked, a bit hoarsely. He gave Alex's balls a little squeeze, then another, loving the way Alex wriggled and bucked his hips when he did so. 

"Obviously," panted Alex. "And I don't believe you've paid your fine yet." 

"I'm gettin' there," defended Zeb. "Told ya I was gonna take my time. But I wanna touch you somewhere, and wanted to ask before I just did it." Zeb didn't think it was possible for Alex to flush further, but he did. 

"Here --" Zeb let go of Alex's balls and slid one hand down his perineum, pressing into the tender flesh right where he knew it would feel best. Alex whimpered and clenched his thighs on either side of Zeb's head, and a long drop of clear slick dripped from the head of his cock. 

"Yes," he whispered. Zeb slid his hand just a bit further, until one finger was just resting at the dry curl of muscle of Alex's entrance.

"And here." 

" _ Yes _ ." This time Alex groaned the word and flung out a hand. He yanked open the drawer to his bedside table, and fumbled around for a moment before tossing something at Zeb. Zeb did a bit of fumbling of his own for a moment, finally finding the tube of lube in the sheets rumpled around them. "Yes,  _ please _ ." 

Zeb frantically opened the tube and squirted a liberal portion onto one index finger, then pressed it back up against that tight furl of muscle. 

"Cold," hissed Alex, jerking and Zeb hastily pulled the finger away, rubbing it against his thumb for a moment, warming it up. 

"Sorry." 

“S’okay,” said Alex, breathing heavily as Zeb went back in, rubbing the newly-warmed lube into his entrance, relaxing himself again. “Just wasn’t expecting it.” Slowly, he pressed in, circling lightly, until his index finger was buried up to the knuckle in Alex’s tight heat. 

Alex, Zeb had learned during their few short, blissful hours together, was a very vocal lover, and all those little noises he made were music to Zeb’s ears. But they were nothing compared to the noises he made when Zeb was inside him. Just the slightest brush against his prostate from the pad of one finger had him whimpering, and a firmer rub had him crying out. Zeb was glad they were at Alex’s house this time and not in “Lyste’s” office tonight, because he wanted to hear every noise the man in his arms had to make tonight. He wanted to make him  _ scream _ . 

Once he had Alex mewling and squirming on a couple of his fingers, Zeb lowered his head back down to take Alex’s cock in once more, then almost immediately had to pull back as Alex bucked his hips, gagging him with his length. 

“Easy there, tiger,” said Zeb, stilling the movements of his fingers and rubbing gently at Alex’s hip with his other hand. 

“Sorry,” panted Alex. While Zeb had been busy paying attention to his bottom half, Alex had thrown an arm over his eyes. His chest was flushed and heaving. 

“Felt that good, huh?” Alex didn’t respond, just nodded weakly beneath his arm. “I’ll slow down a bit.” 

Zeb sank back down slowly, mouthing gently at the head of Alex’s cock, fingers providing just the barest amount of pressure on Alex’s prostate. Alex’s hips were trying to buck again, helpless twitches that he was not succeeding very well at repressing. Zeb helped him out, pressing firmly on Alex’s hip to keep him still. That made Alex groan. 

_ Interesting _ . Something to explore later, for sure. But not now. Zeb waited for the desperate rise and fall of Alex’s chest to calm before falling into a steady rhythm, pressing lightly on Alex’s prostate as he sunk down the length of his cock and letting up as he pulled back up. 

Zeb felt like he was almost in a meditative trance as he kept this up for long minutes, savoring the feeling of Alex wiggling on his fingers, the salty arousal in his mouth, the aborted movements of his hips as he struggled to keep himself still. And most of all, the whimpers and sighs that were slowly coming to a crescendo. He felt like he could keep going forever -- 

“Stop, Zeb,” sobbed Alex, suddenly, uncoordinated hands pressing clumsily at his head. Instantly, Zeb pulled his head up and his fingers out, sitting back on his haunches to take in a panting, tear-streaked Alex. Dread filled his chest. 

“You okay? Did I go too far?” Alex shook his head, took a few deep, shuddering breaths. 

“Nothing like that,” he said, one he finally got his breathing under control. “I’m close, and feeling your fingers like that, I - I really want your cock in me tonight.”    
  


Zeb felt a dizzying rush at those words, and his own cock, having softened somewhat in absence of any stimulation and at his sudden short moment of fear that he’d hurt his Alex, was suddenly rock hard again. 

“Oh yeah?” They hadn’t done this yet, having explored each other’s bodies with their hands and moved against each other until they’d both come during that first tryst in Lyste’s office. “I’m kinda big…” 

“I know,” breathed Alex, his eyes darkening. He propped himself up on his elbows, making a show of raking his eyes up and down Zeb’s body. “I’m counting on it.” 

“Oh ya are, eh?” growled Zeb. “Then we’d better get you ready.” 

* * *

“Oh, god,” sobbed Alex as Zeb slid three fingers in and out of him agonizingly slowly, crooking his fingers to press on his prostate on every pass. He physically couldn’t stop the noises that were coming out of his mouth. He would have been embarrassed about them if Zeb didn’t so clearly enjoy hearing them. 

Alex had never had sex like this before. It wasn’t that he’d had particularly selfish partners or anything like that, but being with Zeb was somehow… different. More intense. Zeb seemed to know how to absolutely take him apart with pleasure no matter what they were doing, and this latest activity was no different. 

“That’s it, love,” murmured Zeb, rubbing at one of his legs with his free hand. “You’re takin’ it so well. He pressed his fingers in deep, stretching Alex wide and making him tremble. “Just one more finger and I think you’ll be ready.” 

“I can take it now.” Alex was panting, gasping for breath. “Lie back, Zeb, I’m taking it now. I need it.” Zeb gentled the movements of his fingers. 

“You sure?” 

Alex scrambled up so he was kneeling on the bed, Zeb’s fingers slipping out of him. “I have never been so sure in my life.  _ Down _ , now.” Zeb hastened to comply, squishing a pillow behind himself to prop himself up against the headboard. Alexsandr groaned at the sight of his cock standing straight up from his body. He needed it in him  _ now _ .

He moved to straddle Zeb’s waist, loving the way that Zeb took hold of his waist, helped support his weight. “Hold it steady,” he panted. “Help me sit on it.” It was Zeb’s turn to groan. 

“That filthy mouth a’ yours,” he said as he did as he was asked, the last word turning into a hiss as Alex lined himself up and sank down, taking just the head in. 

“Oh, yeah,” said Alex, eyes falling shut, abs clenching as he relaxed around the intrusion into his body. “That’s it.” He leaned forward, bracing his hands on Zeb’s chest as he sank down inch by inch. He could feel Zeb’s muscles tensed with the strain of not just moving him. Feeling that much raw power held in check turned him on even more. Once he was about halfway down, Zeb let go of the base of his cock, settling his hands on Alex’s waist once more. 

“That’s it, babe,” he said. “You feel so fuckin’ good.” Alex kept up his slow, steady pace, giving himself plenty of time to relax as Zeb’s cock thickened toward the base. 

“You do too,” he said, feeling almost reverent. He’d had plenty of cocks in him before, and it had felt fine enough. But for some reason, this felt so much better than it ever had before. He looked down at Zeb and saw not just a convenient body with a cock attached, or a person that he’d been with when he’d been asked out because it felt flattering and he wanted to make it work with  _ someone _ . He saw someone he cared for, someone he knew cared for him. He saw Zeb, who’d spent so many hours of his own time helping him at the shop, who’d helped him be confident enough to stand up to Lyste’s parents. Zeb, who’d shown him for one of the few times in his life what the word  _ love  _ actually meant. 

Zeb, whom he was about to ride into oblivion. 

Finally, Alex found himself resting on the skin of Zeb’s thighs. “Ya took it all,” said Zeb, sounding reverent. 

Alex clenched around Zeb’s length inside him, hissing a bit as the thickness at the base pulled at his rim. Zeb used his slicked up fingers to rub at where they were joined together, helping Alex relax around him. 

“That’s it,” he said, his voice soothing, though Alex could feel from the tension in his chest, in his legs, that it was taking a lot of restraint for him to stay still. “Take your time. Relax.” 

Alex took a few moments to simply breathe, syncing the rhythm with Zeb’s. Zeb picked up one of his hands where it was braced on his pec and kissed his fingers. “How ya feelin’? Ready?” His voice was so gentle. Alex took one more deep breath…

… And moved. 

He was glad he’d started like this. Zeb was big, bigger, just about, than anyone he’d ever slept with before. By riding him, he was able to control the pace, let him in just as much as he thought he could tolerate. There was also the added benefit that taking his time and moving at his own pace seemed to be driving Zeb  _ crazy  _ beneath him. 

“Oh, yeah,” groaned Zeb, gripping tightly at his waist as he circled his hips. “Oh fuck, babe, that feels so good…” 

“Yeah? You like it?” He ground down his hips hard then stilled them, reveling in the half sob Zeb let out, at the way his hips bucked, seeking more stimulation. 

“Y’d better believe I do,” panted Zeb. 

“Should I keep moving?” Zeb’s fingernails dug ever so slightly into his skin. 

“Not even gonna bother answerin’ that.” 

Alex chuckled and started raising himself up higher, slamming himself down. It felt good, so good. For a few blissful strokes, he managed to hit his prostate head on as he sunk down on Zeb’s cock, his legs shaking from the pleasure he felt. 

Alex bent down, bracing himself on Zeb once more and really went to town. Zeb’s hands came down to squeeze his thighs. The noises that came out of him were intoxicating. He felt sexy. He felt powerful. 

The closer he got to his peak, however, the harder riding Zeb became. The rhythm he’d started was a punishing one to keep up, and he found himself starting to slow. He let out a sob of frustration as he tried to find that spot again and failed, grinding uselessly down on Zeb’s hips. 

Zeb, who’d been looking almost overcome, head thrown back with pleasure, had apparently noticed that Alex was struggling above him. 

“Ya want me to give it to ya?” he growled, bringing his hands back up to Alex’s waist and slowing his movements. “Love how ya feel, ridin’ me, but I’d be happy to give ya a good poundin’, if ya want.” 

Alex had been determined to give Zeb pleasure just like this, but the thought of Zeb throwing him down onto the bed and having his way with him was too irresistible to pass up. He nodded. “Please…” 

Alex gasped as Zeb braced his legs against the bed, squeezed his waist, and rolled him back onto the bed. He whimpered at the loss of Zeb’s cock in his body, then again, much louder as Zeb pushed it back in till he was in up to the hilt once more. 

“Oh, yeah, that feels good.” Zeb’s voice was a growl. He arranged them so that Alex’s knees were pushed up almost all the way back to his shoulders, and he was braced over Alex, close enough to kiss. Alex wrapped his legs around Zeb’s back and took advantage of the closeness, pulling Zeb’s face down to plunder his mouth. Zeb stayed where he was, gave back as good as he got for a few long moments, before pulling back, causing their lips to separate with a wet  _ smack.  _

“You ready for this?” Alex buried his face in Zeb’s shoulder. 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Then hold on.” 

Zeb had apparently been paying attention as Alex had been riding him, because he honed in on Alex’s prostate with what seemed to be no effort at all. 

Alex yelled with the pleasure of it, the helpless sounds drawn from his throat without any conscious effort at all.

“Tha’s it,” grunted Zeb. “Oh,  _ yeah _ . Wanna feel ya come on my cock, just like this.” 

They were both wound tight from their previous activities, and it didn’t take much longer for either of them. Alex looped his arms around Zeb’s neck and held on tight, shaking as he took a series of punishing thrusts. His feet slipped down Zeb’s back, slick from both of their exertions.

“Oh, right there, Zeb, right there,” he cried out, as Zeb found exactly the right spot to hit and ground at it mercilessly, causing him to grind his head back into the bed. “Ah --” he cried out, so close that all words had been driven from his throat. “ _ Ah!” _

Three more thrusts, and he was coming, Zeb’s cock feeling huge inside him as he clenched around it. Dimly, he thought he felt Zeb coming inside as he rode out the intense pleasure raging inside him. They held tightly to each other as they came down from their highs. Zeb slipped out, collapsing to Alex’s side, holding out an arm for him to cuddle up. Alex was happy to comply. 

They simply lay there for a few moments, catching their breath. Alex curled up tightly against Zeb’s side, listening to the slowing sound of his heartbeat. Zeb wrapped an arm around him, pressed a kiss to his head. Finally, Zeb broke the silence.

“You know, I still technically didn’t pay that fine, did I?” Alex took a moment to process that, brain feeling a bit addled with his recent orgasm. He snorted.

“You didn’t, did you?” He pressed a kiss to Zeb’s arm, angled his head up to look mischievously at him. “You’ll have to take care of that next time.” 

“Oh I will, will I?” 

“Definitely,” smirked Alex. “And you’ll owe me interest.”


End file.
